The Origin of the Names 'Wimp' and 'Cheater'
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri was locked inside his office and had no choice but to do his paper work... He wondered why Wolfram calls him with those discouraging petnames and where did it come from. He has escaped, found the demon mirror and got sucked in...One-shot.Yuuram.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: It was supposed to be posted yesterday both in LJ and here, but I grew tired of trying in LJ and I ran out of load when I was editing it here... Hope you like this one!

* * *

The Origin of the Names 'Wimp' and 'Cheater'

A sigh came from the 27th demon king. Paper work was building on top of desk. There was no way he'll get this done by the end of the day. Gwendal knew exactly what the king was thinking, that is why he had installed locks_ both_ sides of the king's office. This time around, there was no escape... Staring at the massive amount of paper work, he sighed and decided that looking at it won't make things easier for him.

"_I wish Wolfram's here..."_ Yuri thought as he started analyzing the first stapled thing on top of the pile.

He frowned when he remembered that Wolfram's on duty. He wasn't training the rookies today... He was in town, patrolling the town proper. He knew he was selfish when he thought of having Wolfram locked in his office with him, but he can't help getting bored... Looking at some of the nobles' reports will, sooner or later, make his vision blurred due to their small handwriting and long-at-lest-ten-paged reports filled with paragraphs. No offense to Lord Von Gylenhaal, but his reports was the things that make Yuri dislike this task as the king the most. The last time Yuri looked, his has the_ smallest_ handwriting _and _the most number of pages. About 15 pages thick, back-to-back... The joyous thing about what Yuri's reading and carefully analyzing now was Lord Von Gylenhaal's work. He didn't bother guessing how many pages there were, all he thought of was that he had to get all of this finished before Gwendal comes into the room...

Five hours later, Yuri had finished 2/3 of his paper work. He looked at the window after a 3 paged report regarding the preparations needed to build the left wing of the castle... Lady Anissina had once again been successful in blowing up a part of the castle... Because of this, he had to set up the budget and actually make a list of those who can finish the job...

_"The Sun's pretty bright...must be lunch already_..." He thought as he stood up and stretched.

Sitting on the same chair for 5 hours straight wasn't Yuri's ideal job. He was the active and social kind of guy. He wasn't like Gwendal who got used to the life of always sitting with a stack of paper work greeting him in large numbers. Nope, that's not the kind of king Yuri is. After have 8 counts of 8 of stretching, he walked towards the door to see if it was still locked from the outside. He turned the handle, but it was no good. It really was locked from the outside. He twisted it again and again, but his efforts were futile. Since the simple twisting the handle was not the remedy of a locked-door-from-the outside, why not try to charge it and see if it works?

"Okay, Yuri... On the count of three, you ram the door... You are not going to stay here forever!" He said to himself.

"1...2...3...Here we go!"

He ran from one side of the room and ran towards the opened door. With no one stopping him, he hit the wall... Stars and Wolfram's angry in chibi form rotated around his head with the background music of 'wimp' was playing again and again.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Conrad rushed to his godson's side.

"You should've told me that you were going to open the door!"Yuri complained. "Stop calling me your majesty...You gave me my name!"

"Sorry, your-Yuri... I didn't know you were that desperate to get out of your office..." Conrad said apologetically as he helped the double-black king stand up.

"Oh, it's alright... Say, is it lunch? I have been stuck in that office for hours now, I think I lost track of time..." Yuri said as he held his head.

"Lunch will be served after a few minutes... Would you like to go for a walk? I would be more than happy to accompany you." Conrad offered.

"No thanks, I'll be fine... Do you know the feeling that if you did something, there's a voice ready to scold you?"

"I'm afraid not, you- Yuri... I haven't experienced that feeling..." Conrad said.

"Oh, thanks anyways...Bye!" Yuri sprinted off to his room.

The nagging voice he has inside his head was actually very familiar...So familiar that almost every time he turns around, he'll see the owner of the voice... Yes, he knew the owner very well...The owner even sleeps beside him! It was Wolfram... He didn't know why those two words kept on popping up whenever he did something stupid and rash, the voice would appear, either mentally or whenever he was with Wolfram. He used to argue with him about the name calling, but now, he learned how to appreciate it.

Yuri sat on the bed and thought about how much he missed the blonde soldier... He has just returned a day ago, and he felt as if Wolfram started to avoid him... He didn't know why, but all he could do was to go with the flow... In reality, he had feelings for Wolfram that are of more than just a friend. He was just too intimidated to tell him. He knew he'll get the usual scolding if he did. He didn't know that by prolonging the confession makes Wolfram more and more discouraged to continue his relationship with the king. Let's let the figuring out to him...

"Wolfram, I know that I'm a wimp...but why call me cheater?" He thought a little too loudly.

He lied down and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wolfram, why do you call me a cheater?" Yuri asked after letting the question bother him for the umpteenth time of the week while trailing behind the blonde.

"What was it that you asked, wimp?" Wolfram looked behind him and stopped walking.

"First of all, I am not a wimp...and second, I asked you why you call me a wimp and a cheater... I don't cheat on you...nor do I have any intention of doing so..." Yuri spoke with his face flushed as he played with his fingers.

Wolfram had a blush gracing his cheeks.

_"Why is the wimp blushing?"_ He wanted yell out.

The two looked at each other secretly and quickly looked. They did it at the same time.

"That's because it's my personal opinion! Do you have a problem with that?" Wolfram shouted.

Yuri stopped blushing and looked at Wolfram with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure... It's not something like a childhood trauma or something related to that?"Yuri asked cautiously, after all, he didn't want to be flambéed at an early age...

"Well..." Wolfram looked at Yuri. "When I was a little boy, I met a girl who looked like you... I never got the chance to ask her about her name... But one thing for sure, I bet she's off cheating and being her wimpy self! Why, she never came back?!"

Wolfram was unconsciously forming a fist with his right hand. Yuri looked down at fist. Was _Wolfram that_ affected? Finally noticing the fist he made, he told himself to calm down and stop digging his finger nails on his palms. He gave Yuri a smile.

"You don't have to worry... That girl was to me was a friend...nothing more..." Wolfram remembered that day he met her...

He sighed and decided to focus more on the present than the past.

"What are you waiting for, wimp? Get back to work! Do I have to remind you of your duties _every _single day?" He scolded. "If you're worried about me, I'm telling you, it's nothing..."

Smiles were exchanged and Wolfram made Yuri stay in the office until he returns from training the rookies. He sighed; at least he got the king to do his duties without complaining about _the work_... The thing that made him think was that why did Yuri complain about _him_ not staying with him. He didn't know why the king was kind of _clingy _these past few days... Clingy in a way if you compare the old Yuri with the Yuri now in his office, doing the assigned paper work... He pushed the thought of Yuri _actually_ doing _something_ to make their relationship work out and thought of in what way he could release his used to be buried anger with that girl who left him on the stair case that night... Oh, he knew exactly what to do... He'll use those rookies as target practice! If he saw the girl again, he'll know exactly what to do, thanks to his new targets...

* * *

Gwendal rubbed some of his eye twitching onto Yuri. He double-black now was staring at the paper work he got his hands full. Towers of impressively stacked paper were dominating the spaces of the table. It made him think of what had happened with the paper work he had done a few hours ago... It seemed as if his retainers were punishing him and had just refilled it with twice as much as what he had studied and made reports of. Still twitching, he grabbed randomly one and began reading. He was done with the page when Günter came in with another pile.

"Just place it over there, Günter... Thanks for bringing them here." Yuri said flatly as he turned to the other page.

"You are most welcomed, your majesty." The violet haired advisor said as he placed the piled down and left the room.

Once he knew Günter was out of earshot, he let out a sigh. He told himself to finish this one. If he finishes this one, he'll give himself a treat...he'll escape! After he escapes this place, he'll do what he hasn't accomplished in his to-do list... He'll gather up all the courage he had within him and say those words! No one's stopping him this time... He looked at the door... Then again, there was the door... He shook his head and read the rest of the report. He is a forgetful person, if he didn't finish this one, then he wouldn't probably be able to remember where he stopped a start all over again... Yuri found interest in this one... It was Yozak's. It says that Big Shimaron was planning to launch an attack not in Shin Makoku, but on its neighbouring human countries which are allied to Shin Makoku and _then _attack Shin Makoku. Though, he doubted it will succeed because no one dared to participate, not even participate in making way to the 'almighty, and powerful leader of Big Shimaron'. Maybe he should just forget the escape plan... After reading what happened to Lanzhil, who was still opposed by his own people after about 3 years, he didn't want to neglect his duties...Who knows? He might end up like him...

One by one, the piles of petitions and reports replaced with finished/rejected/approved ones. Much to Yuri's relief, the others were written in big symbols, which made his work easier. It took him hours before he was able to get half of it finished. He stood up and thought that he was able to do enough for today. He slowly made his way to the door. He twisted the handle and...The door opened.

_"Thank you, Günter for not locking the door!"_ He thought excitedly.

He began to run, and he heard the blonde's voice scolding him about running. He did stop, thanks to his lack of focus on priorities; he stopped to look at what happening in treasure room number 4. The items were out in the open. He peeked inside and saw Doria and Sangria chatting as they cover their faces from armies of dust bunnies attacking them as we speak.

"How many years has it been since we dusted this place?" Doria asked as she used her feather duster to remove the still sleeping dust bunnies on a shelf.

"I think it's been 5 years..." Sangria replied as she helped her friend in dusting their bunny attackers.

Yuri shrugged and spotted the demon mirror. He picked it up and slowly walked away... Wasn't this ramen bowl the reason why he had seen Julia while she was still arrive, and the time he had witnessed Dakaskos with shoulder length hair? There's no doubt about it... Yuri turned red at another event concerning the bowl... He had his first kiss from Wolfram and saw his future because of the said bowl... He vigorously shook his head and went towards his room. He looked through the window and saw his fiancé torturing the rookies with hard training. He can't help but smile... Wolfram was really a good soldier and commander. He looked at the demon bowl again.

_"He told me it was something I shouldn't be worried about... He only told me the minor details, but I want to know the whole story... If I continue to be oblivious of his past, how could I make sure that I won't commit the same mistakes the girl did_?" Yuri thought as he leaned his face closet to the bowl.

In an instant, the bowl fell and Yuri's body fell beside it... On what time period will he be this time?

* * *

_It was a sunny and peaceful day in the Bielefeld castle... The young prince surprisingly didn't throw a temper tantrum. He was awfully behaved. Was the reason because his half human sibling was here? The prince didn't like his brother that much. He was a proud full blooded Mazoku, unlike his little big brother whose father was a human, making him a half breed. The brat prince was having a stroll on the garden when he noticed a person under the shadiest tree in the garden, asleep. Being the selfish, competitive child that he is, he wasn't going to let any stranger get the best place in the garden..._

_"Wake up, stranger! That's my spot!" The little Wolfram Von Bielefeld shouted._

_The figure remained asleep._

_"I said wake up!" Getting irritated, the blonde boy knelt beside the sleeping figure._

_The stranger had black hair and was a girl with her hair in pig tails. Wolfram got fascinated. He had never seen a girl this close before, other than Elizabeth... He felt guilty about what he's going to do, but he won't let that cute face stay in the spot he wanted. He shook the girl's arm until she woke up. Startled black eyes looked at him. She straightened her posture and looked at the boy with a smile._

_"Hi..." The girl said meekly._

_Wolfram just stared at her with shock. Didn't she know that the boy in front of her was of royalty? Didn't she know how to pay respect to people of nobility? Wolfram was to surprised say a word._

_"Get off my spot..." The blonde said flatly._

_"I'm first to sit here, so you can't call this spot yours..." The girl reasoned._

_"You're a stranger here; this is my uncle's place, so get off..." The boy was getting enraged again._

_"No...And besides...we can share the shade of this tree..." The girl said quietly._

_"But I want it all to myself..."_

_"Don't be such a spoiled sport! If you want to sit on this spot, you have to be polite in asking and if the person refuses, ask the person if he/she would mind sharing with you...got that?" The girl crossed her arms and looked the other way._

_Yuri Shibuya was sucked into the demon bowl was transported to the past. Now, Yuri is wearing the blue and yellow dress he wore in the amusement park when he was with Shouri. Yuri didn't know the blonde boy in front of him, but the only thing he knew about him was that he was much of a spoiled brat._

_Wolfram was more confused; can people talk to nobles like this? He has never encountered someone who has told him to _share_ before... Never in his whole 30 years of living... He had to give the girl credit, she has guts. He sat beside the girl and thought maybe she could be his friend..._

_"I guess we can share..." The boy said as his face turned pink. _

Now,_ he has never been close to a girl close to his age before... Black eyes seemed to have interest in what was the blonde boy's expression. She laughed._

_"Why are you laughing?" Wolfram demanded."Just because you're a girl, it doesn't give you the right to laugh at a boy feeling embarrassed!"_

_"But, I'm not a girl..." Yuri said as he removed a tear drop from the side of his eyes. "I'm a boy..."_

_Wolfram's eyes widened. So, this person he sitting right next to him is a boy? All this time, he was talking to a boy. _

_"My mom likes to dress me up in dresses. She wanted to have a little girl, but since I came out a boy and since I'm the youngest, I'm the one who treats like a girl... I don't blame you if you thought I was a girl..." Yuri said as he looked at the sky. Say, where am I? And what's your name?"_

_"Did you just ask me where you are and who I am?" Wolfram looked at his seatmate in surprise._

_Yuri nodded as if he wasn't embarrassed at all. _

_"You're in the Bielefeld territory. You're in my uncle's garden and my name's Wolfram..."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Wolfram..." Yuri said and looked at the sky._

_"What's your name?" Wolfram asked._

_"I won't tell you just yet... Do you want to play?" Yuri offered._

_"Alright, then..." Wolfram stood up and gave Yuri his spare wooden sword. "Here, you can borrow this..."_

_"Oh, you're talking about sword fighting... I thought you wanted to play hide and go seek." Yuri said as he accepted the wooden toy._

_"What's that?" Wolfram had obviously hadn't heard of the game; this facial expression says it all..._

_"Do you want me to teach you?" Yuri said happily._

_"Alright... So, what do we do?" Wolfram asked._

_"Well... We have to know first who is the one who'll be the finder is. I think you know how to play rock-paper-scissors, right?"_

_"Of course, I do!" _

_"Okay, then... I...2...3..." Yuri said. "Rock... Paper... Scissors...!"_

_The two had a show of hands. They both had scissors. They did it again and again, until, at last, Yuri came up with a rock and Wolfram with paper. _

_"Now, you hide and I count to 10... Ready?"_

_The blonde boy nodded and ran as the double-black closed his eyes and counted to ten. He looked around and thought that there was a challenge at hand... He went to the hedges, and he found the blonde snickering, thinking he still hidden._

_"I found you!" Yuri shouted for Wolfram to hear._

_Wolfram looked behind him with fire dancing in his green orbs. Yuri gulped; he knew it was time to run. He did and had a tail shouting at him. He can't help but enjoy Wolfram's beet red face filled with anger._

_"Come back here!" Wolfram kept on shouting._

_Yuri was running like there was no tomorrow, the only thing that makes him stop was a root of one of the trees. He tripped that made Wolfram decelerate He went beside the now crying double-black._

_"Stop crying... Let me see..." Wolfram said comfortingly._

_Yuri showed him his injured knee. It was bleeding. Wolfram focused his eyes to the knee and placed his hand on top of it. He remembered seeing this trick repeatedly used by Lady Julia. She thought him how to do that. Now, his knowledge of the trick was being used to heal Yuri's injured knee._

_"There, all better... Stop crying, wimp..." Wolfram said and chuckled at the new pet name._

_"I am not a wimp!" Yuri retorted._

_"Then, why are you crying?"_

_"If my big brother heard you, I bet he's going to scold you..."_

_"You have a big brother too?" Wolfram asked surprised._

_Yuri nodded and made himself stand up. He went to the front step of the castle. Wolfram followed his friend._

_"I have a big brother too...Actually; there are two of them... One's big brother who doesn't seem to smile and there's...little big brother...who's a half Mazoku..." Wolfram sat beside Yuri._

_The two chatted about their brothers and the things they do and like. Wolfram learned a lot from Yuri, and Yuri learned from Wolfram... It was already dark..._

_"Let's see if there are going to be shooting stars tonight!" Yuri said excitedly as he looked at the starry night in the Bielefeld manor. _

_"Alright... but, first... I want you to hold on to this..." Wolfram gave Yuri a gold locket. "I'll let you decide...If you give this back, then it means you don't want to spend your life with me... If you give it to me later, it means you're going to marry me really soon... If you don't give this back, it means you're going to give me your answer in a very long time, okay?"_

_Yuri nodded, though; he didn't know why he didn't give it back. They were both boys and they were too young to get married, Yuri took note of that. Is that allowed? But, the more he doubted it, the more he wanted to say yes to Wolfram... He kept it close to his heart._

_"Let's make a wish on first star we see, okay?" Yuri said while looking at Wolfram's green orbs._

_The blonde nodded. They stared at the sky. Yuri noticed his body fading... Was it good bye? He didn't know, but he smiled and looked at the blonde for one last time before his body completely faded. Wolfram saw it, the star. Quickly, he made a wish and opened his eyes to see that his friend was gone._

_"Where's that cheating wimp!" He shouted for the whole castle to hear._

* * *

Yuri found himself on the floor when he awoke.

_"Did Shinou just... Oh, I'll have to speak to him about this_..." He thought as he stood up.

He found the gold locket in his hand. He held it close to him. He knew the answer...

"Yuri, are you-? There you are!" Wolfram exclaimed when he saw his fiancé in the room they shared.

Yuri's attention was directed to the blonde. Just the person he's looking for!

"Wolfram...Is it too late to give you the answer?" Yuri asked as he went towards the blonde.

Wolfram gave him a confused look. He didn't know what Yuri was talking about. Yuri slid down the locket onto Wolfram hand. Wolfram looked to see what Yuri gave him. His eyes widened with shock. Picture suddenly flashed through his mind. Once the picture viewing was done, he looked at the double-black severely.

"What's your decision? I think I've given you a lot of time to think about it..."

"Well..." Yuri tried to make the atmosphere a little friendlier."Is it alright for you if I dragged you to the temple and stand before the priest for us to exchange vows?"

Wolfram's expression lightened up. He decided to tease the other.

"We're going on foot or we'll use my horse... And if we use my horse, I'll be first... I you know what I mean..."

"We'll walk on foot!" Yuri said as he grabbed Wolfram's arm and dragged him out...

The wedding didn't take long... Afterwards, Yuri excused himself and wanted Shinou to have a piece of his mind. They really had to talk about that...

"Well, I think congratulations are in order, Yuri..." The ancient blonde man said with a smile.

"Tell me, was all that your plan or is it just a prank of yours for Wolf and me to meet and put me in my childhood body with no memories about it, until now...?" Yuri asked seriously with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, that's not important... You were already in love with the feisty blonde, even before you went back to the past... The important thing is... You're with the one you love..." Shinou looked at the double-black who was smiling.

"That's true..."

**~The End~**


End file.
